Always in Shadow
by thexbluexrose
Summary: What if Edward had a sister before he became a vampire. This is the story of Margaret Masen. Her life, her relationship with her family, and how she became a Cullen. I dont own twilight, just the character i made.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Once again, this is a story about if Edward had a sister. It's my first fanfic so please be nice and give me reviews! Anything helps!**

All my life, I've lived in my brother's shadow. He was always the perfect one, the favorite one; I was always pushed aside. Don't get me wrong, I love Edward more than anything. I only wish that my parents had at least pretended to care; I don't think there was even one instant when they loved me.

In my mother's eyes, I was never good enough. My childhood was constantly filled with her scoldings--- "A lady never runs about the yard, especially with no shoes on!" "Haven't I told you not to bother me?" "Why can't you behave well, like Edward?"

My father, on the other hand, preferred to ignore me completely; he was either busy preparing Edward to be a soldier, or he was holed up in his study. He only had eyes for Edward, so I was always shooed away. All I ever wanted was his love, and he treated me like another history book on his shelf.

The only person who ever loved me was Edward, the last person you would expect. Believe it or not, he hated how our parents treated me like some child from the streets. He acted as my protector and my best friend. I could talk to him openly about anything and he would listen to me. If I was upset or sad, he would always be there to dry my tears.

But, of course, my mother would whisk him away to help her with something or other and scold me about my "bad behavior." Because of this, we would usually only talk at night when she wouldn't notice.

Though my father was set on Edward becoming a soldier and protecting our country, Mother insisted upon him taking music lessons. So, by the time he was eight, Edward was practicing on our little upright piano for hours on end. Despite his longing to join the army, he loved the piano as much as he loved me.

I used to sit by the door while he was practicing and listen to the little songs he would write. Like him, I was enthralled with music and longed to learn.

By the time I was nine, I had begged him enough to teach me how to play. I would often get frustrated, but Edward was endlessly patient for someone with only three years experience. He was never harsh when he told me that my playing didn't sound very good that week; he would always give me a compliment along with whatever needed work.

Eventually, when my playing was good enough, he would write little songs for me. Nothing too complicated (like now), but enough to make me feel loved.

Sometimes, after my lesson, Edward would invite me to come out and play ball with him and his friends. Even though I was two years younger than most of them, they treated me like they treated Edward: as a friend. That is, until my mother would come storming out into the yard.

"Margaret!" she would yell, making the boys more than aware that I was in fact a girl. "How many times must I tell you?! Ladies do not run about the yard!"

"But Mother," I would plead, "I'm not a lady! I'm only ten. I want to play ball with Edward!"

At any mention of his name, my mother would smile fondly at Edward. Then she would turn back to me, venom in her glare. "You will come inside this instant, young lady!" She would then proceed to pull me to the door while I stared sadly at my brother. "I honestly don't see why you can't just behave, like Edward."

That was the killer. That simple phrase told me that Edward was her favorite; that she would never, could never, love me. No matter how many times she told me, it still caused as much pain from the first stab to the turn of the knife.

**Sooooooo, whadya think? Sorry bout the length but it looked longer on paper than it did on the computer. Please review! Is 4 reviews too much to ask before i update again?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there people of the world (and possibly neptune). Ive decided to update early cuz i got some really good reviews. I got 5 in 1 day... so now my expectations are raised. I realize that i forgot the whole little disclaimer thing last chapter so here it is right now.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight, just margaret... and some Fiji water.**

My twelfth birthday brought on a whole new wave of emotions. I began to truly hate my parents because of their criticism and neglect. I didn't play ball with Edward anymore because I felt weird around his friends... and I have a feeling that they did too.

The only feelings that didn't change were the love of my brother and of the piano. But perhaps those feelings grew stronger. They were my only vents for my high-strung emotions. Edward remained kind as ever when he listened to my troubles, and music never failed to calm me down.

For Edward's fifteenth birthday, Mother felt the need to show the world once more that he was the favorite: she bought him a grand piano. It was a beautiful, cherry wood instrument with smooth ebony keys. It suited him perfectly.

Of course, Mother insisted on him playing a song to break in the brand-new piano. After playing Clair de Lune, my mother was satisfied that he was as happy as possible and she left us be. Edward graciously allowed me to play a song. Oh, how I fell in love with that piano. When I pressed down on the keys, the richest sound rang them. Clearly seeing my ardor of his precious instrument, he generously promised to let me play it whenever I wished. He was always so loving towards me; I don't believe that I could ever repay his kindness.

Along with my persisting gratitude to my ever-loving brother came several heated arguments with my ever-unimpressed mother. She was never satisfied with me. I was too short, too thin, too slight; she always exaggerated my appearance.

On several occasions, Edward argued my case with her, but she could never see past him. He always looked so angry coming out of these arguments. He hated how Mother treated him like an archangel and me like a lowly sinner; he never liked all the attention.

On my thirteenth birthday, my mother decided to pose an attack on my personality.

"Why must you always speak out about any comment anyone makes about anything?" she asked severely when Father mentioned a book and I expressed my liking of it.

This sparked my anger because she was known for doing that exact thing. "What, is a woman not allowed to express her opinion?"

Of course, she had to retaliate. "A lady is meant to be seen and not heard," she exasperated. She was always so against women's rights.

"I was just saying what I thought about the simple matter of a book," I shot back.

That comment seemed to drive her off the edge. "A woman should never be caught reading any book but the Bible, let alone Pride and Prejudice!" she retorted fiercely. "The title alone sings of improperness for young women!"

"For your information, Mother, Pride and Prejudice was written by a female author about the trials that all common women face, whether in England or here in Chicago!" I surprised myself with this speech. Despite my mother's snide remarks, I was never this outspoken.

"Perhaps these trials you speak of would be lessened if you would just do as you are told!"

That was the last straw for me. "I have always done everything you ever asked of me, and what do I get? A mother who makes it quite clear that I am unwanted and unloved! Not once did you ever tell me that you loved me, or comforted me when I cried!"

If it was possible, her eyes grew even more menacing than ever before. "So that's what it's come to, then. An ungrateful daughter who rebels against anything I set out for her. Well, now I can clearly see that you will never be as good as your brother!"

I just stood there for a moment. I always knew she thought Edward was better than me, but she had never outright told me to my face. That was where she pierced my already fragile heart. I just ran out of the parlor and into the yard, not stopping until I had reached the brook. Then I just broke down, tears trailing down my cheeks as I sobbed. I was only barely aware of the person behind me.

EPOV

"Well, now I can clearly see that you will never be as good as your brother!"

Meg just stood there, looking like someone had slapped her in the face. We all knew that Mother preferred me over her, but she had never put it so eloquently. Then Meg just bolted out of the parlor and into the yard.

I didn't have time to yell at my mother; I would do that later. Right now I had to find my sister, my little Maggy. She was faster than me, but I knew where she would be. Soon enough, I had caught up with her.

She was sitting on a rock by the stream, as I had guessed, but the circumstances surprised me. My brave, strong sister was sobbing into her hands. My Maggy hardly ever cried, and when she did it was only a few stray tears.

I wanted so badly to comfort her, to stop the river of tears, but I had no idea what to say. So I just knelt down in front of her and took her hands from her face.

Once she saw me, she paused for a moment, and I saw that her eyes, not quite blue or green, were clouded with tears. Then she began sobbing even harder. I pulled her into a tight embrace and just stroked her hair that was just a few shades darker than mine. "It's okay, Maggy," I soothed, using my pet name for her. "Everything will be okay. I'm here."

"Why does she hate me?" she cried into my shoulder. "What did I do wrong? Why can't she love me?" It was only then that I realized how much pain our mother had caused in her.

"Because she's blind," I told her. "She doesn't see the beautiful and wonderful person that I know you are. And if she can't see that, then she doesn't deserve you." This seemed to help a little bit. I knew that words could not make it any better, so I just let my little Maggy cry all her pain out, feeling about to cry myself.

**Sooooo..... how was this one? I decided to play up the emotions a little more. Im gonna try to update once a week, but it prob wont be very consistant between school, volleyball, writing the next great american novel, and trying to finishe writing this. If i dont get an update out one week, feel free to get on my case cuz i tend to procrastinate a lot. Please review!!!! Even if you say that it sucked... i would still apreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Im a little depressed with the amount of reviews... ive only gotten 2 for this update. ive gotten over 70 hits with only 7 total reviews to show for it. Thats kinda sad. So please... lets shoot for 5 this time. I really like to kno what you think.**

**I dont own any part of twilight... only margaret and any other characters that i might decide to create.**

MPOV

After the birthday incident, I completely cut myself off from my parents. I refused to speak to my mother and stopped trying to speak to my father. I don't think either of them cared, though; perhaps they were glad for my seeming lack of words.

Edward, of course, remained my closest friend and confidant. I think that the day by the brook brought us even closer together. He continued to argue my case countless times to Mother and even to Father, but they never listened. They just smiled and told him not to worry about such unimportant things. He always apologized for his lack of success, but I could only thank him for trying.

I also became more attached to the piano than ever before. It was my only vent for all my pent-up, negative feelings towards my parents. If I was angry at my mother, I could go to the parlor and pound out a Rhapsody to feel somewhat better. My favorite, however, was Moonlight Sonata. It conveyed the emotions that I felt so clearly that sometimes I would think that Beethoven had written it specifically for me.

Aside from letting music escape me along with my emotions, my other solace when I couldn't speak to my brother was the library. There were hundreds and hundreds of books in there, some I don't even think Father had read, and I could read any and every one. My favorite would have been Little Women without a doubt. I could read it and pretend that I was Jo March, with a loving family, driving ambition, and eventually a devoted husband. Of course, once I had finished (which was usually mere days after I started) I had to come to terms with my own reality, where only my brother loved me, I had nothing to aspire to, and my prospects for a devoted husband were slim to none.

Usually, though, I only read at night because if my mother caught me reading anything but the Bible, I would receive a severe verbal beating. She would say things like, "In my day, a woman was never to touch a book for fear that she might run after some impossible fantasy," and, "Reading poisons the minds of young women all over the world. No wonder you have such radical ideas about 'civil rights.'" Every reprimand would end in her forbidding me to touch another book. I never listened, though. I would just return to the library to get another one. Not because I was afraid of her, just to avoid inconvenience. That's where my life truly began, or so I thought.

It was Edward's sixteenth birthday, my fourteenth being the month before. He was, of course, showered with gifts while I was all but forgotten. Soon as my mother was satisfied that Edward was "perfectly happy," I was able to talk to him.

"I'm tired of Mother and Father giving me all the attention in the world and then giving you the boot like a street urchin," he told me, sincerity ringing in every word. "I think I'm going to go talk to them."

I was touched by his offer, but decided that I would spare him this argument. "What's the use? They won't listen; they never do. I truly appreciate your effort, but we both know that they won't ever experience the slightest change of heart."

"I know," he sighed. "I just wished they would take some of the spotlight from me and shine it on you." I couldn't help but smile at his chivalry.

"Thank you, Edward. I have no idea what I would do without you."

Just then, we heard a knock on the door. I could have sworn that a tiny, crooked smile quickly flashed across his face. "I'll go get that," he said, standing up as he did. "Mother insisted that I invited a friend to help celebrate."

He bent down to kiss my fore head and I gave him a sad smile. Not once had Mother even acknowledged my birthday, except to tell me that I would have even more work ahead of me.

Once Edward was gone, I sat down at his piano and began to play "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" so I could ding of my lost dreams. I'm sure he heard, and his friend probably did too. I didn't really care, though. I just wanted the deep sorrow to go away. I had no idea what kind of impact that simple song would have on my life.

Soon after, I escaped to the library and curled up at the window with Little Women (again). I wasn't alone for long, though. The door opened about thirty minutes after I had begun. I assumed it was Edward, so I just kept reading. But then he spoke, and I knew he wasn't my brother.

"Margaret Masen?"

**So whadya think? Just so you kno, i dont think somewhere over the rainbow was a song in the original stage adaptation of the wizard of oz so dont go looking it up cuz you might find out that its wrong. All i could think about when writing this chapter was the Eva Cassidy version of somewhere over the rainbow so i decided to put it in there.**

**Please review! I really want to kno what you think about my story! I wont update until i get at least 5 reviews so please review! Thanks so much to my readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello again! sorry bout the long time between updates but i got overly obsessed w/ volleyball and homework and reading like a maniac... and only 2 people reviewed! im really sadd now! i kno you guys can do better than that! how bout this: if you update you will get some reall wisconsin sharp cheddar cheese(or if you like mozzerella thats fine too... whatever cheese works)! oh just an fyi the rest of the story will probably be very historically incorrect cuz im too lazy to look up whether certain things were around back then on google.**

**i dont own any part of twilight(much as i want to)... i just own a new library card that i used to get 3 books that i have for the rest of the month! yay for ORD!!!!!**

MPOV

His voice surprised me. I didn't recognize it. I thought I knew all of Edward's friends.

The man began walking across the room to me, and I cautiously answered his question. "Yes, I'm Margaret Masen."

The man had chocolate brown hair curling down to his ears and eyes to match. He was taller than Edward, but only just. Though he didn't seem haughty, he _was_ dressed rather richley. "My name is Max Smith," said the man with a deep, rich voice. "I work at the new Radio City Music Hall in New York City, and we are looking for new talent to help get her started."

I was struck dumb for a moment. "What does this have to do with me?" I asked, not seeing the obvious.

"Well, I heard you singing, and I believe that your talent is just what we are looking for." THat caught me completely off guard.

"You want me to come to New York and be in your show?" I was awestruck. For the first time in my life, I could see past the shadows I'd lived in, and I liked it. I saw myself in this new music hall, the spotlight on me, the audience applauding madly.

Then Mr. Smith broke me out of my trance. "Yes, I do. You would really help us get Radio City on her feet. So what do you say?"

Before I answered him, I tought about how my family would react. mother would, of course, try to convince Mr. Smith that I wasn't good enough, that I was too inferior. But hat wouldn't stop me. Father probably wouldn't care; I don't think he would even realize that I was gone. Edward would most likely miss me a lot, but I had a gut feeling that he set the whole thing up. "Alright, I'll go," I declared, happier than I had ever been. We shook hands, and then headed back towards the parlor to tell my family and get the biggest argument of my life out of the way so I could live my life.

As we entered the parlor, my parents were already seated, along with Edward, as if they had nothing better to do.

"Ah, there you are, Mr. Smith," Mother gushed, standing up and walking towards us. "It was so good of you to come visit us."

I cleared m throat noisily, making my presence known. "And what do you have to say this time, Margaret?" She obviously wished that I would just disappear. Little did she know that her wish was about to come true.

I gathered all my courage and made it known what I was about to do. "Well, Mother, Mr. Smith had asked me to go to New York with him and be a part of his new show at Radio City Music Hall." I flashed Edward a quick smile; he looked so proud of me.

My mother, on the other hand, looked less than pleased. "Is that true, Mr. Smith?" she questioned condecendingly, clearly not believing me.

"Yes is is, Mrs. Masen," Mr. Smith joyfully informed her. "I believe that Margaret will be an excellent addition to the talent that we have selected."

"But, why would you want her? Edward is far more talented---"

"Shut up, Mother!" I cut her off ferociously. "I'm never good enough for you, am I? There is always something wrong with me, isn't there? I've never experienced any kind of success; you've taken care of that! And the first time I ever get a chance to prove myself, you try to steal it away frojm me! Was there ever a moment in your life where you loved me?"

She had no answer for that. "I didn't think so," I muttered, and turned to leave the room.

"Young lady, you come right back here!" she yelled after me. "I absolutely forbid you to go to New York!" She just couldn't bear the thought of me being remotely successfull, could she?

"Oh, I'm going," I said maliciously, "and you can't do a thing about it." And, with that, I went to my room to pack for the end of my suffering and the beginning of my life.

**sorry for the shortness but this is just how it worked. i kno it looks like an ending but trust me its not. im going to enable anonymous reviews for those of you who are too lazy to get an account(or log in) so then you can review even if you dont have an account. please review!!!!!!!! you get real wisconsin cheese if you do!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi there! sorry again for the long time between updates but i had spring break and my cousins were here from ohio and i didnt really have time. anyway, im getting kinda bored of this story(as a writer) and i may just end it early. dont cry, im just annoyed with the fact that i cant figure out any filler for the next couple of years between the next benchmark. so i'll probably be ending this very soon. **

**i dont own twilight, just margaret and max.... and lots of chocolate!**

MPOV

Mr. Smith had to leave on the next train back to New York, and I was to follow the next week. That meant I had one week to pack up my things and say my goodbyes to Chicago.

Throughout that week, Mother payed me as little attention as Father did; she was trying to tell me that I was no longer a part of her family. I didn't care, though. I would finally have my moment in the spotlight, and I couldn't wait.

In the beginning of my final week home--- if you could call it home--- I merely walked about town with Edward, since the safety of a woman alone in Chicago was hightly questionable. I said goodbye to my few friends and to the old buildings of the city. But, as Saturday loomed closer and closer, there were many preparations to be made.

I packed all my clothing and my few possessions in my valise, being careful not to crumple Edward's sheet music. He had written a song for me after my desicion; it was fairly simple (for him) but it meant so much to me. I promised him that I would learn to play it as soon as I could get to a piano. He sait that he would be listening for it.

I couldn't bear to go to New York without a few books from the library, so I walked in the room, hoping that Father would be there--- though i had no idea why.

He was, but he was just staring at the wall, a somewhat disheartened look on his face. Suddenly, I felt bad for my father; he seemed so sad, and I wished that I could make that melancholy look disappear.

I timidly paced up to him to pose my question. "Father?" He didn't seem to know that I had entered the room because he jumped slightly when I addressed him. "May I take a few books with me to New York?"

"Of course," he answered, "take as many as you like."

I thanked him and perused the shelves of books to make my selection.

I didn't notice that he had followed me until he spoke.

"Please don't go to New York," he pleaded.

That caught me off guard.

FPOV (**a/n- thats her father**)

She would be leaving tomorrow afternoon, and I had never told her that I loved her. I never knew hot to communicate with her, never been able to speak to her, and she would be gone to find her place in the world without knowing how much I cared.

I stood in the library, just staring at the wook-panelled wall. I let all my melancholy thoughts wash over me, not noticing when my daughter walked timidly towards me.

"Father?" I jumped a little bit at the bell-like sound of her voice. She had long since stopped trying to talk to me, and I didn't realize how much I missed her voice until it returned. "May I take a few books with me to New York?" she asked shyly, not wanting to bother me.

"Of course," I replied, "take as many as you like." It warmed myu heart to see how much Margaret loved to read, despite Elizabeth's disapproval.

As Margaret scanned the shelves to make her selection, I silently followed; I decided to tell her before it was too late. "Please don't go to New York."

She seemed confused beyond belief, so I elaborated. "I realize that I haven't been the best father to you. But I didn't know how. I had no idea what I should have done.

"And here you are. ready to leave home, to start a new life, not even knowing how much your father loves you. I don't want you to go; I want you to stay so I can spend time with you and get to know the wonderful person you have grown up to be."

Her eyes softened immediatey as she listened, and she was silent for a moment before speaking. "I never knew that you cared. I thought you ignored me because you didn't care, that you never even noticed me. Thank you so much for telling me.

"But I have to go," she continued, and my face fell slightly. "I don't belong here. I wouldn't fit in with society." I quietly brooded over what she said when she paused for breath. "I don't want to be a perfect, prim lady or get married or be a good little housewife. Not yet. I want to live my life a little before I give it up."

"But must you go so soon?" I couldn't hide the sadness in my voice.

"I'm afraid so. If I don't seize this chance now, I may never get another." This I understood, though I wish she didn't. "I promised Edward that I would write every week," she said trying to lift the mood. "I'll put a little note in for you as well."

When she made this little promise, my heart swelled to the point where I thought it would break my ribs. All I could do was pull my little girl into a tight embrace, telling her how much I cared.

"Now," I declared after we broke apart. "If you are traveling to New York on a long train ride, I would suggest you bring Little Women. I don't think you could live a day without it."

She just laughed--- a music in itself--- and I proceeded to help her pick which books she would take with her.

**so what did you think? was it heartfelt enough? did i do a good job? like i said, i will probably stop this story very soon, but i will be coming out with another one. nothing like this, but fun anyway. it will be called Wine and Chocolate (and fyi no one will be getting drunk) so hit the little author subscription thing when you review(which i hope you will) to find out when!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello again. this is it. the last chapter. it was supossed to go longer but im having trouble figuring out what to put in before i get to the end... filler isnt exactly my speciality unless i have a plan. well even if it is the last, i think this is my favorite chapter. i loved writing it and i hope you love reading it.**

**i dont own twilight. just margaret and max... and some very awesome socks.**

MPOV

I never knew how much my father cared. I had no idea that he loved me. I wish I had more time with him but, like I said, I may never get another chance like this.

We spent the rest of the day in the library discussing books. He helped me choose what books I would bring with me and, by supper time, I had more Shakespear, Austen, and Brontë than I thought would fit in my small valise.

Before I went to sleep, I thanked the Lord that I got to spend that final day with my father. Now I could go to New York and not wonder why he ignored me so.

In the morning, Edward woke me, gently, so I could get ready for my long train ride. I quickly washed up, got dressed, and lugged my valise out to the parlor.

There, my family stood waiting for me. My mother stood closest, a foreboding look on her face. "Do know that as soon as you walk out that door, you are no longer part of my family."

I looked icily back at her. "When was I ever a part of your family?" She had no answer, so I turned to Father, who was just behind her. "I truly will miss you, Father."

"And I you, Margaret," he replied fondly. I could see the sadness in his eyes, but there was also pride; pride for all that I had accomplished. "Do come visit soon."

"I don't think I will be welcome." I glared at Mother. "I promise to write as soon as I am settled." He then pulled me into a quick embrace, only broken apart by Edward's teasing.

"If you don't hurry up, Meg, the train will leave without you."

I laughed lightly at his joking and let him take my case as we walked out the door, the last time I ever would.

The whole ride there, he and I remenisced our childhood days, all the games we played, all the pranks we pulled.

*_Flashback*_

_Edward and I ran behind the bush, barely holding in our laughter._

_He had dug a deep hole in the yard and wanted to catch something in it. So, I suggested he catch James. He loved the idea, so I covered the hole with leaves and we hid behind the bush while he called James over._

_James walked right into our trap and fell in. When he stood up, he had such an angry face that Edward and I burst out laughing while we ran back to the house._

_*End Flashback*_

Unfortunately, we reached the station sooner than I would have liked. Despite my courage at home, I knew I would break down as soon as I got onto the train.

"I will really miss you, Maggy," he said after setting my case down. Only he called me Maggy, and I liked it. "You have no idea how proud I am of you."

"Well, I have a feeling that you had something to do with this whole thing," I accused, poking his chest. "But I am grateful. For everything you've done for me. You'll always be my Ted, you know." When I was veryy little, I couldn't pronounce 'Edward' so I called him 'Teddy' which eventually turned into 'Ted.'

He then hugged me, his chin on top of my head because I was that much shorter. "Are you sure you have to go?" he asked quietly, and I could hear the sadness in his carefully controlled voice.

"I may never get another chance, Ted. If I don't seize this one, fate may pass me by for the rest of my life." I could feel my eyes prick.

He nodded against my head. "Promise you'll write, Maggy."

"Every week," I guarenteed, tears starting to overflow. Then I pulled back and looked at his face and saw a single tear slide slowly down his cheek. "You better wipe that tear away. Mother may not love you for your sensitivity."

He laughed and I stroked his face, wiping away the stray tear.

"All aboard!" the engineer shouted.

"Go," Edward said, "before the train leaves."

"Bye, Ted," I said, giving him another quick hug before grabbing my case and running onto the train. Then I went to the closest window to see my brother for the last time.

EPOV

After another quick hug, she picked up her case and ran onto the train. She was always faster than me, but I always knew where she would be.

Her head poked out the closest window and she waved to me. "I'll miss you, Ted!" she called. She was the only one who called me Ted, and I liked it. It showed how close we were, and how, even when she was tiny, we had a certain connection that could never be broken.

I waved back, watching the train whisk my sister away. I felt the lonliness crash down on me as another tear slid down my face. She had been my best friend, the one I could turn to when no one else would be able to understand, the one I would protect from everything.

Now she was headd off for New York where I couldn't protect her anymore. But I had a feeling she wouldn't need protection. My little Maggy had grown up, and I couldn't be any more proud of her.

**how was that? was it a good closer? i hope you liked it. it was my favorite. soooooooo.... you can review if you like but at this point i dont care that much. if you liked the story or even just this chapter let me know.**


	7. Thank You!

**well now you know Margaret Masen's story, or at least the part i could figure out. i hope you liked it. i liked it but i coudnt seem to be able to write anymore of it. maybe i just wanted a happy ending this way instead of the way i originally thought. either way its done and im proud of myself.**

**and now i have to say thank you to all of my readers and my reviewers, especially pixiedancer22. she reviewed every chapter and really made me feel good about this story even when i would only get 2 reviews for a chapter. so thank you pixiedancer!**

**i am currently working on a new story called Wine and Chocolate. i havent published yet but i will very soon. click the little author alert thing before you click out of this if you want to find it easier than just going to the search thing and then looking through everything.**

**thank you so much for reading this story. i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did!**


End file.
